


in good graces

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paddling, Praise Kink, Spanking, bc isnt that the best tag lol, pussy-spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has a particular way of soothing aziraphale when his insecurities start to flare
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	in good graces

**Author's Note:**

> entirely consensual and pre-discussed scene !! i wrote this as a big fuck u to canon gabe bc im five feet deep in my little niche a/c/g hole and i cant stop now

_smack!_

the paddle is vicious against his skin, gabriel's pace no less. marking up pudgy, soft skin with each fevered whap, making his ass ripple and bounce in the most undignified fashion. aziraphale buries his face further into the mattress, cooing out pathetic pleas he'd rather not reach gabriel's ears. of course, even that shelter is denied, gabriel tugs his head back by his curls, demanding without words.

"spread your legs," he orders. "wider, don't make this any harder on yourself."

aziraphale whimpers, knowing all too well what he's in for. his thighs part slowly, shyly. flesh jiggling when gabriel slaps at one to hurry his pace along, keep him moving. aziraphale yelps - more from the shame of it than the actual sting. even so, he can't stop himself from rutting his hips back, wiggling for more. gabriel soothes him with one final pat to his backside, a gentle warning - the promise of what's to come.

"breathe in and out for me," he murmurs, kissing at the curved edge of aziraphale's ear. "i'll just use my hand for this part, alright?"

aziraphale nods quietly, grateful when gabriel relinquishes hold of his curls, letting him hide his face once more. that devilish palm slips between his thighs - however sacrilegious it might be to call it such a thing - and cups over aziraphale's cunt. rubbing softly, molding the plump flesh between his fingers, and groping, _squeezing._ it makes aziraphale shiver, gasping in the hushed tones of someone desperate to not be heard.

"be gentle," he says, not meaning a word of it.

gabriel hums, sweet and low in his throat, "of course."

the first smack is deliberate, softer than aziraphale prefers. warming him up to it, working him into a quivering, anticipatory state. slick drips down gabriel's fingers when he slides them through the valley of aziraphale's slit, right between a chubby, red labia. aziraphale whines for him, puts on a downright show of himself. reaching down to fumble at gabriel's wrist, loose grasp guiding him towards his clit.

"please," he begs, throat giving out before he can humiliate himself any further.

"wet little quim," gabriel teases. "this is supposed to be a punishment, you know."

"i kno- _ow!_ " aziraphale yelps, startling when gabriel slaps him hard between his legs. a tingling surges through his cunt, the honey-sweet pain rippling down to his thighs, rushing heat up to his stomach. the next hit comes quicker than the rest, catching him off guard, and knocking the wind from his lungs. there's no time to catch his breath, not with gabriel smacking him silly. he cries out, sharp and shrill, a hand coming down to rest between his shoulder blades, keep him from squirming away.

"now remember," gabriel speaks like he's offering a valuable lesson, all condescension and tight-lipped charm. "we don't speak badly about ourselves; imply we're unattractive, or unworthy."

"y-yes, i know, sir, thank you for reminding me." aziraphale sniffles, wiping his eyes before tears start to flood over. gabriel snatches up his hand, pins it behind his back, and aziraphale _whimpers,_ there's no hiding from him.

"tell me, who's the most lovely angel in all of heaven, strongest, bravest one i know?" gabriel asks, tripping aziraphale over his words when he lands a final, fervent blow to his cunt. the hardest so far, it has him jolting, trembling with his face pressed into the sheets, making all sorts of adorable, muffled sounds. wet little hiccups, complete with an array of sobs that could tug at even the thinnest heartstrings. 

"aziraphale," gabriel softens, helping him onto his back, and getting a full view of the wrecked, blush-hot expression he's drawn out. "tell me who."

sloppy tears dribble down aziraphale's cheeks, his blue eyes are shiny and rimmed with red, but he still manages to speak. "me, sir. please, please fuck - _oh!_ "

gabriel's fingers are planted inside him, fucking wetly in and out, a torrid, familiar rhythm that never fails to keep aziraphale melting. he's so gorgeous like this, all pink and pale, fully nude, while gabriel's only ditched his suit jacket. white sleeves rolled up his forearms, aziraphale only struggles with his half-lidded, tired eyes in order to watch as muscles twitch and shift through the process of fingering him open.

"so pretty, y'know that?" gabriel's a half-step down from growling, his voice ridged and rough, thick with a lust aziraphale can hardly believe is meant for him. when gabriel presses hard against his g-spot, rubbing there 'til his breath gives out, limbs go lax, he can believe it a little bit better. 

"such a good, gorgeous little boy." gabriel rolls at his clit with his thumb, pushing down until the pressure's white hot, almost too much to bear. aziraphale keens from it, hips jerking up, shuffling pitifully without direction, just seeking out _more_ of what he's already so overstuffed of.

"every time you talk like that, makes me so fucking _mad_. . . " gabriel crooks his fingers, hooking upwards, and making aziraphale sob. "i could just bend you over right then, take you like i can't even help myself, too beautiful to resist."

aziraphale falls limp, too weary to do much more than enjoy the view, watch where gabriel's sprouting heaven-sent pleasure between his legs. his breathing quickens, reduced to high, whiny pants as his climax dawns upon him. gabriel notices when his fingers scramble to hold onto something, eventually settling for ringing the very life out of his tie. 

"getting close?" he asks, kissing at aziraphale's temple.

"uh huh," aziraphale nods, beyond a more concrete, comprehensible language. "s-so deep."

"i know," gabriel shushes him, whispering quiet comforts as aziraphale starts jerking, going tense and frantic with orgasm. "it's alright, you're alright, just let it happen. good boy, my sweet boy, my _angel."_

aziraphale curls in on gabriel once afterglow settles, allowing himself to be held in a safe, dry, and exuberantly warm lap. gabriel lavishes him in affections all the while, stroking down his back, and miracling a washcloth just for occasion - aziraphale prefers the attention of being tended to this way.

laying him down, he dabs at the sore skin stained with pink, being especially careful when he reaches his cunt. aziraphale sighs happily, cooing like a little mourning dove, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"all better?" gabriel asks, ready to go another round, if necessary.

aziraphale pushes the washcloth aside, and grasps hold of his jaw as they kiss. tender and smooth, though thoroughly exhausted at the same time.

"all better," he agrees, giggling against gabriel's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
